


Innocence and Experience

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As smart as Luke is, some things are still a bit beyond him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Experience

Sarah Jane thought it was perhaps a bit soon for Luke to get his own email address, but all the other kids in school had one and she knew how important it was for him to fit in. Clyde had promised to induct him into the world of social networking and keep an eye on him, and for the first few days she only let him go online when she was around, in case something turned up that was confusing or frightening.

She soon relaxed, though, as Luke gleefully got into it, firing off smiley-filled missives to Clyde and Maria and carefully working out a list of interests and favourite bands for his Facebook profile.

She had almost forgotten that she had been worried about it on the day he came running downstairs, breathlessly calling for her.

'What is it? Luke, calm down!' she said, grabbing him as he flew down the hall.

'Mum, you'll never believe it!' he said, grinning with excitement. 'I got this email, there's a man in Nigeria and he wants to give us eight-hundred-thousand dollars, and all we have to do is...'

He stopped, noticing her expression. He was getting better at reading people's faces, lately.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

She shook her head, and sighed. He might have been a genius but he still had a lot to learn.


End file.
